


Лжец

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Иногда из бога лжи правду приходится буквально выбивать.





	Лжец

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы БДСМ (порка ладонью и ремнём, анальная пробка, контроль оргазма, антимагические наручники, кляп), флафф, возможен ООС

— Лжец!

Тони звонко припечатал слово ладонью, оставив ярко-красный след на ягодице. Локи вздрогнул и прикусил губу.

— Не смей! Мне! Лгать!

Сопровождая каждое слово звучным шлепком, Тони добился того, чтобы обе ягодицы Локи раскраснелись, пусть и всего на несколько секунд. Вообще для подобного результата требовалось куда больше усилий, но сегодня на запястьях Локи красовались антимагические браслеты. Продетая в изголовье кровати длинная цепь и сидящий на его ногах Тони не позволяли увернуться от ударов.

— Это правда! — обиженно возразил Локи. — У меня была целая куча очень-очень важных и совершенно неотложных дел в Асгарде. Я не мог вернуться раньше!

И честный-пречестный взгляд, брошенный через плечо, и дрожащие губы, и искренность в тоне голоса — всё было неподдельным, подкупающим. Тони наверняка поверил бы, если бы, выйдя из душа, не застал Локи уже в наручниках и с анальной пробкой. Довольно красноречивый символ, который Тони переводил так: «я кое-что держу в себе, и этот секрет меня очень тяготит».

— Что ты ещё хочешь услышать от меня?

— Правду.

— Я тебе сказал!

— Лжец!

На задницу Локи вновь обрушилась череда шлепков, заставляя мышцы ануса сжиматься вокруг пробки.

— Я не разрешал тебе кончить! — рявкнул Тони, заметив выступившую на его спине испарину и услышав сдавленный стон.

Надев Локи кольцо на основание члена, он на миг заколебался, всё-таки почти полтора года вынужденного воздержания, но решил, что сам справится и так.

— И не собирался, — еле слышно огрызнулся Локи, на сей раз даже не пытаясь казаться искренним.

— Ну всё, — решил Тони. — Мне надоело слушать твою ложь! — Он рывком пересел выше, на поясницу, и схватил Локи за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Открывай рот.

— Нет! — отчаянно вскрикнул Локи. — Нет, пожалуйста! Тони, не надо! Умоляю, нет, только не это!!!

Его взгляд был полон паники, голос прерывался, а тело сотрясала дрожь.

— Цвет? — уточнил Тони, остановив руку с кляпом в дюйме от его лица. — Локи, цвет?

— Зелёный, — прошептал тот, зажмуриваясь, и диск кляпа тут же очутился у него в зубах.

Локи со стоном уткнулся лицом в постель, а Тони туго застегнул ремешок и встал рядом с кроватью.

— Ты это заслужил, — с удивившей его самого холодностью сказал Тони, взвешивая в руке широкий ремень с жёсткими краями.

Локи замычал что-то с явным оттенком мольбы и протеста, но умолк, как только ремень опустился на его спину чуть пониже лопаток. В первый раз, когда они затеяли подобную игру, Тони долго осторожничал и бил слишком слабо. Теперь же он знал, что можно нанести несколько сотен ударов в полную силу, прежде чем дойдёт до крови, да и затянутся следы очень быстро, стоит лишь снять с Локи ограничивающие его магию наручники.

— Ну как, готов поговорить начистоту? — поинтересовался Тони, когда вся спина Локи оказалась равномерно расписана красными полосами.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой, тяжело переводя дыхание.

— Значит, настаиваешь, что ты сказал мне правду?

Кивать Локи не стал, промолчал, вздрагивая и комкая простыню в пальцах.

Тони ощутил поднимающуюся волну уже непритворной ярости.

— Как! Мне! Осточертела! Твоя ложь! Твои отлучки! Твои увёртки! — сопровождая каждое слово хлёстким ударом ремня по спине, зарычал он. Локи начал извиваться и глухо постанывать. — Смотришь мне в лицо честными глазами! И лжёшь! Лжёшь! Лжёшь! Ты так заврался, что уже и себе самому лжёшь! — выкрикнул Тони, перенося град ударов на ягодицы и пару раз задев торчащий конец пробки.

Локи буквально взвыл, сотрясаясь всем телом. Ухватившись обеими руками за цепь, он подтянулся и дважды стукнул раскрытой ладонью по изголовью кровати. Тони отшвырнул ремень и лёг на Локи сверху, чтобы солёный пот, покрывающий его тело, защипал оставленные ремнём отметины. Локи с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но Тони лишь прижался плотнее да запустил руку ему под живот, лаская каменно стоящий член.

И Локи сдался. Из его горла вырвалось рыдание, а когда Тони, ласково куснув за мочку уха, спросил, готов ли он признаться, Локи часто закивал.

— Я мог вернуться раньше, мог! — торопливо сказал он, как только Тони освободил его от кляпа. — Я просто… Мне показалось, что я слишком привязался к тебе. И я… решил проверить… смогу ли я тебя бросить, — окончание фразы далось Локи с явным усилием.

— Что ж… Тебя не было почти шестнадцать месяцев. Видимо, результат положительный, — с невольной горечью заметил Тони.

— Нет! Я не смог. Я вернулся, потому что не могу без тебя. Я здесь, я твой! Пожалуйста, Тони! — Локи выразительно поёрзал под ним.

— Уж поверь, меня упрашивать не придётся, — хмыкнул Тони.

Он встал на колени между охотно раздвинутых ног Локи, аккуратно вытащил пробку и, дрожа от нетерпения, выдавил чуть ли не полтюбика смазки в ещё не закрывшееся отверстие.

— Идеально! — выдохнул Тони, вставив сразу по самые яйца. Пробка была не слишком большой, и ощущения болтающегося в стакане карандаша не возникло, член скользнул внутрь, словно в обшитый бархатом чехол, скроенный точно по размеру.

— Дааа, — простонал в ответ Локи, слегка приподнимая бёдра.

Смазка хлюпала, чмокала и пузырилась, щекоча Тони пах после особенно сильных и быстрых толчков, но это их не смущало, а Локи, вопреки обыкновению, стонал, не пытаясь скрыть этого за прикушенной губой, вовсю вертел задницей и с такой силой подавался навстречу, что шлепки выходили оглушительными.

— Тони, я не могу больше! Прошу тебя, дай мне кончить! Прошу-прошу-прошу, пожаааа… — вдруг взмолился Локи, и Тони запоздало вспомнил, что надел ему кольцо.

По счастью, много времени на исправление этой оплошности не требовалось, и вскоре оба финишировали. Но ещё не успев отдышаться, Тони понял, что одного раза ему точно не хватит после столь долгой разлуки. Хотелось насладиться Локи сполна и немедленно. Поэтому Тони привстал и перевернул его на спину. Цепь перекрутилась, заставляя закинуть руки за голову.

— Ты прекрасен, — искренне сказал Тони, заметив, что Локи пытается спрятать лицо. — Ты мой, и я хочу тебя.

Кажется, тот хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но Тони заткнул его поцелуем и не отпускал до тех пор, пока Локи не рассмеялся ему в рот. Слов и так уже было сказано слишком много. Тони предпочитал целовать слегка припухшие от слёз глаза и мокрые щёки, жарко дыша в ухо, зарываться носом в волосы и скользить губами по длинной шее. С рычанием прикусывать соски и обводить носом пупок. Спускаться ещё ниже и прижиматься щекой, щекоча бородкой кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, а языком подразнить уздечку, обвести дырочку ануса, ещё сочащуюся смазкой, и жадно вылизать яички и член, заставив Локи снова начать постанывать.

Так он был прекрасен вдвойне: разгорячённый, с разметавшимися по подушке волосами и всё ещё скованными руками, невероятно открытый, приглашающе раздвинувший ноги, — чёрт подери, так ведь и правда можно поверить, что это невероятное существо его и только его!

— Ты мой! — повторил Тони, приподнимая его бёдра и вновь одним толчком оказываясь внутри.

— Ммм, Тони! — простонал Локи. Нервно облизнул губы и вдруг торопливо, задыхаясь, продолжил: — Я солгал. Ну, то есть не сказал всей правды. Я вернулся не потому, что не могу без тебя. Смог бы. Но не хочу. Да, я лжец и, наверное, даже не хочу быть всегда рядом с тобой, но Тони, клянусь, я хочу к тебе возвращаться!

Вместо ответа Тони просто подался вперёд, ложась на Локи. Пристально взглянул в тревожно распахнутые глаза и сказал так, словно это всё объясняло:

— Ты мой!

— Я твой кто? — нагло потребовал Локи, обхватывая его ногами.

— Ты мой прекрасный принц, — сказал Тони, мягко, неспешно толкаясь внутрь. — Ты мой бог. Мой ангел и мой демон. Мой любовник и любимый. Звёздочка моя ускользающая. Мой…

Тони постепенно наращивал темп, и Локи уже стонал в голос, заглушая его слова, но Тони продолжал бормотать куда-то ему в шею, чередуя ласковое «мой ненаглядный» с задиристым «мой большеглазый оленёнок Бэмби», пока хватало дыхания. А затем протяжно застонал, резко и сильно толкнулся несколько раз напоследок, чувствуя животом знакомое подрагивание и липкость, и блаженно обмяк.

Идеально.

Отдышавшись, он протянул руку вверх и расстегнул блокираторы на наручниках Локи. Тот немедленно обнял его, нежно гладя мокрую спину освободившимися руками. Босая ступня ещё зажатой под мышкой у Тони ноги несколько раз игриво шлёпнула его по заднице.

— Хочешь ещё?

— Хочу, — сонно ответил Локи. — Но завтра. И я сверху.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и одеяло само развернулось, укутывая обоих. Тони насмешливо фыркнул, отпуская его ногу, сползая вбок и устраиваясь удобнее. Ну, как минимум в том, что касалось секса, Локи ему никогда не лгал. Да и в остальном… Или тут тот же принцип? Не так важно, что Локи может в чём-то солгать, гораздо важнее, чтобы ему и дальше хотелось говорить Тони правду.


End file.
